


Levi x Dom!Reader ~ Slut. [AU]

by PlayWithMeDaddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Mild Erwin Smith, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithMeDaddy/pseuds/PlayWithMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one frustrated MoFo, so you decided to get yourself a kitten. A kitten who doesn't appear to want to behave.<br/>You'll just have to teach this little kitty a lesson then, won't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stressed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay beautiful, Kitties. ^x^

Levi had been standing at the bar of this stupid club trying desperately to get his hands on some top class pussy. He stared, miserably at all the girls dancing in their skimpy little dresses with shoes so high they looked like the Eiffel fucking tower. No doubt there was enough pussy here to keep an entire army satisfied, but, what with Levi being Levi, it just wasn't good enough. He considered just going home and sorting himself out in the shower, but he had one last plan first. 

He slipped a chair from under the bar and stood on it. A few looks were thrown his way in adoration, but nothing he was doing was out of the ordinary, seeing how shit-faced everyone was anyway. So, he put two fingers in his mouth and blew, eliciting a noise so loud that it drowned out the music for a second. People looked, but continued dancing.

"I need a slut!" He bellowed across the club. In the real world, this kind of behaviour would have gotten him a night in a cell, as opposed to a night in a woman, but in the dreamy world of drunken delirium, the desperate girls flocked around him like geese at the sight of his chiseled jaw and sharp suit, seeing only a way to relieve themselves of their own tensions. 

Now, Levi was a fussy little thing, and so demanding, and as the 'Big Cheese' of his whole company, he did what came naturally to him. 

"Line up and turn around!" Were his orders to the drooling hoard of girls, as they instantly did as they were told. You see, Levi was an ass guy. He didn't give a shit about the size of a girl's tits. And to be honest, he didn't really care about the size of her ass, as long as she had one, and as long as it was nice. Well... nice as in... perfect. 

So, like a perverted inspector, he glared at each one of the half-conscious girls' butts, frowning as his eyes travelled the line. A long, exhasperated sigh left his lips, and he wondered why he bothered to keep his body in such good condition if nobody else did. These girls had nothing, and he silently wished for a miracle as he absentmindedly skimmed the line once more. 

"I need a dick!" You had arrived at the club not a mere few seconds ago, but boy oh boy were you thirsty! And you were stressed. So, here you were, standing on a stool, begging. Well... demanding. 

Naturally, this had caught Levi's attention, and his eyes snapped up to you, in a collared shirt, sharp, black waistcoat, and perfectly ironed suit trousers that you had tucked into your combat boots when you'd changed your shoes after work. Your hair was in a neat ponytail when you'd left for work, but considering you'd spent most of the day pulling at it, it now looked like you'd lived in the forest for a week. 

"Turn around." This shout from the other side of the room irked you. Oh no, he did not just tell you what to do. You stepped gallantly off your stool, storming over to him with powerful strides. Once you reached him, you grabbed his tie, causing his eyes to snap open a little wider than usual. Bringing yourself mere millimetres from his face, you whispered;

"Did you just tell me what to do?" He smirked at this. Wow, he was pushing his luck. 

"What of it? I wanna see your ass." You stared. Well, wasn't he the confident one? You'd change that. Backing away just slightly, you spoke a little louder this time. 

"And what if I wanna see yours, little boy?" Quiet chuckled fell from his mouth before he responded. 

"Let me see yours, and you can see mine." Clearly he thought he was in control of this situation. Oh how wrong he was. 

"Now you listen to me. I don't do compromises. You're just gonna do as I say." And with that, you reached one hand slowly around, tightly groping his firm behind. He let out a startled gasp. You could sense that he was a little more vulnerable now that you'd molested him a tad, so, still gripping his tie, you pulled him towards you, so that your lips were right next to his ear, (no way were you going to move to him), and you whispered slowly, drawing out every syllable; 

"You're not going to fuck me..." You felt him twitch a little in surprise, so you continued. "...I'm going to fuck you." You left the softest kiss just underneath his ear as you pulled away again. "And if you're a really good little kitty for me, I'll let you have your turn." You smiled sweetly at him. He stared for a few seconds, before nodding in submission. You grinned, untangling a mysterious chain from your belt. Unbuckling the collar, you placed it round his neck, fastening it once more, before taking the handle on the other end and leading him through the crowd of still-drooling girls. One made one last drunken attempt to grab him before he was gone, but you weren't having that. 

"Back off, Princess." He was your pet now.


	2. A Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has an internal strategic debate about whether it would be a good idea or not to put his trust in such a potential enemy.. but we all know that he can't resist what you're offering him. (No smut in this one. Very short. Merely a thought process of our wonderful little Captain.)

It was time for him to be honest with himself. Levi had never been a natural Dom. He was good at it, yes, but there was always a secret longing to have this control that he had kept close all his life, suddenly and unwillingly taken away from him before his very eyes, while he lay there without so much as the capability of protesting. He wanted someone to hurt him. To make him bleed and scream and squirm. He wanted someone to make him cry. No. He needed it. And he hoped it was you. He hoped with all his heart that you would give him that excuse to let go of all the tears that he's locked away for so many years. He hoped you would make him beg and plead. That he could sob, and you would just carry on hurting him. Carry on loving him. He hoped you could unravel him, so that, even if just for a little while, he could just let go. Just forget who he was and submerge himself into your very being and all the beautiful pain you were drowning him in. 

But at the same time, he was so very afraid. This wall that he had spent so long building, would it come crashing down around him? Would he have to protect it? Would you crash right through it while he wasn't looking? And if you did, would he be prepared? Would he even really care? After all, if you were the one drowning him, then surely you had the power to stop him from sinking. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice you'd already parked, and your voice was the sound to break through his worries.

"What's your name?" You turned to look at him, internally squealing at how adorable he looked with your collar still hanging loosely around his neck. However, when he answered, he didn't look back at you. Instead, he chose his hands as a point of focus, as they absentmindedly fiddled with the end of his leash. 

"Levi." Levi had surprised even himself with this answer. Apparently his tongue wasn't in conjunction with his thoughts anymore, as his usual 'what's it to you' hadn't come out quite like he'd expected it to. He was trying ever so hard to deny the fact that your impending presence was actually rather intimidating, and you had only asked his name. He wasn't aware such a feminine aura could have this effect, especially not with the mellow, almost angelic voice that had just come out of your mouth. The question had floated softly through the air between you and kissed him gently on his ear. So why, oh why was he so nervous?

"Let's go in and discuss some things." You said, smiling at him. He was sure it was etiquette to ask strangers if they wanted to come in, yet, however cheerily you'd disguised that sentence, Levi still recognised it as an order. As he looked up to nod, he was greeted with an empty seat, and a click beside him turned his head in the direction where you were now opening his door for him with that same gentle smile on your face. He looked you in the eyes briefly for the first time since the club, and for a second, a mild envy overtook him at the life that sparkled in yours, and had been missing from his... for so long.


End file.
